Doll Man Vol 1 31
Supporting Characters: * * Antagonists: * Miss Tiller ** her gang Other Characters: * Police Commissioner * Mr. Epperson Locations: * ** Darrel Dane's Laboratory Against Crime ** Epperson Investment Company Items: * Dane's Vitality-enhancing Ray * Tiller's Corrosive Spray Liquid | Writer2_1 = | Penciler2_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker2_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle2 = Mr. Revenge | Synopsis2 = Mr. Revenge is released from prison after serving a 20-year sentence, during which he studied mathematics, engineering, chemistry, and judo. He gives an impromptu sidewalk press conference, and after the reporters leave, he is approached by Leda Lorn, daughter of a famous gang chief who died two years earlier. Dane and Elmo are nearby, and Elmo the Dog is suspicious of both Revenge and Lorn, but Darrel argues with him, that no court had proven anything against Leda Lorn. Leda tries to recruit Mr. Revenge into rejoining her father's organization, which she now runs, and when he rebuffs her, she sics two of her gorillas onto him. He thrashes them, and departs unrecruited. Back at Darrell's anti-crime lab, he's working on a grain blight control formula, and Elmo is trying to tell him something. Meanwhile Mr. Revenge visits Leda Lorn's luxurious headquarters, and tries to recruit Leda into joining his organization. He's brought along a jet-propelled suit, which he puts on and demonstrates, by crashing head-first thru a heavy wooden door. He flies across town and causes an explosion and a fire at the College of Science, then returns to Lorn's mansion. The point of the attack on the College was revenge; twenty years earlier some of Mr. Revenge's professors had testified against him. Leda and her goons are very impressed by all this; they join up. At the College and the Police Records Department, using both of his identities, Doll Man and Darrel Dane, and Elmo, investigate the fire, and have it pretty much figured out when by seeming coincidence they are near the Merchant's Bank when Mr. Revenge, aided by Leda Lorn's gang, stages a destructive robbery there. Doll Man and Elmo show up, and after a brief fight, the gang is defeated, and Mr. Revenge is under arrest. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * * Leda Lorn ** her gang Other Characters: * Janitor, College of Science Locations: * ** Darrel Dane's Laboratory Against Crime ** Leda Lorn's mansion ** College of Science ** Merchants Bank Items: * Mr. Revenge's Jet Suit | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker3_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle3 = The Plot To Kill Lyn Hastings | Synopsis3 = | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Harkin * Croppy (same size, weight, & hair color as Darrel Dane) ** some hoods Other Characters: * Lyn Hastings * C.C. Chadwick ** Chadwick & Harkin, patent-developing firm Locations: * ** Darrel Dane's Laboratory Against Crime | Writer4_1 = | Penciler4_1 = Bart Tumey | Inker4_1 = Bart Tumey | StoryTitle4 = Sir Roger: "Welcome To Sir Rogerville" | Synopsis4 = | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * half a dozen other hobos Antagonists: * Better Citizen Good-Behavior Committee ** Mr. McWille ** Mr. Goodyface ** Mr. McSmith ** Mr. Crumly *** many more civic improvers * A-1 Reform Club ** Lem *** many more civic reformers * Mayor of Billville Locations: * Sir Rogerville, a hobo camp * Billville ** City Hall | Writer5_1 = | Penciler5_1 = Bill Quackenbush | Inker5_1 = Bill Quackenbush | StoryTitle5 = One Hour In Nordrillo | Synopsis5 = | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Antagonists: * Chalca * Limey * Khorr Other Characters: * Gonder * Vagabond's Captain Locations: * Nordrillo, harbor town, has no extradition treaties with any other nations. Items: * Chalca's submarine blueprints Vehicles: * Vagabond, freighter * Chalca's specialized submarines | Notes = * Guardians Against Crime ** This issue begins a more formal alliance between Doll Man and the police, and establishes his "Laboratory Against Crime". A caption calls it that on panel 6 of page 8, and Darrel Dane calls it that on panel 7 of page 12. ** This issue introduces Elmo the Dog, who will appear in at least one story per issue until . ** This story is reprinted in * Mr. Revenge and Leda Lorn both smoke cigarettes in long holders. * The Plot To Kill Lyn Hastings: ** Elmo gets a superficial bullet wound in this story, and is knocked unconscious by it. ** Darrel Dane gets head-konked unconscious with a pistol butt. Waking afterward, he is groggy and in pain from the blow, but by becoming Doll Man he shakes all that off. ** Elmo is now famous enough to get mentioned by name in the radio news story about the Doll Man's latest exploit. * One Hour in Nordrillo: All three villains are inside a shack when the explosive briefcase blows up, but no bodies are visible. * Also appearing in this issue of Doll Man were: ** "The Age Machine" (text story) | Trivia = * For ten years now, nobody has noticed that the maskless Doll Man looks exactly like a scaled-down Darrel Dane. * Last issue of Doll Man for Sir Roger, by Bart Tumey, a comedy hobo character who wore a monocle. | Recommended = | CustomSection1 = | CustomText1 = | Links = * Doll Man #31 Dec 1950, entire issue }}